Le Bouffon et Le Chevalier
by deliverygirl
Summary: Allen sofre provocações aparentemente inofensivas de Kanda. Confuso perante as atitudes do jovem,Allen fica perdido e surpreso.Uma viagem investigativa ao sul da frança seria suficiente para o garoto compreender seus próprios sentimentos?[KandaxAllenyaoi]
1. Incertitude

Não possuo D Gray man,preferia ser possuída .bah.

Minha primeira fic de d gray man,portanto,sejam bonzinhos :D.Obscenidades podem ser esperadas para os próximos capítulos.D:

* * *

**XxxX**

**xXxX**

**Le Bouffon et le Chevalier**

**XxxX**

**XxXx**

Primeiro Capítulo: Incertitude

**xXXx**

Do parapeito de onde observava, a lua até aparentava ser um alvo tangível. Allen retirara o cotovelo de seu repouso para ver se era mesmo possível, levantando sua mão escarlate e fazendo com sua palma uma sombra contra o luar que quase o ofuscava. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, como se estivesse entediado e frustrado com a tentativa.

"- Pff...O que podemos fazer hoje, Timcampy? Estou morrendo de tédio parado aqui." Como se esperasse uma resposta do golem dourado, Allen fitou Tim até que este pousasse em sua cabeça. O ato o atordoou um pouco mais, fazendo com que franzisse as sobrancelhas em protesto ao silêncio. Desistiu de uma resposta coerente e satisfatória do golem, se dirigindo a cama e mergulhando no travesseiro de plumas.

O quarto pequeno e escuro trazia um ar de solidão à Allen. Ainda faltava uma hora para o jantar ser servido e como Allen não pretendia olhar para o nada em sua volta, levantou-se e abriu a porta do quarto, planejando um passeio antes da refeição. Assim quem sabe, poderia encontrar alguém conhecido para minimizar sua monotonia. Colocando os pés fora dos limites de seu quarto, moveu a cabeça como à procura de alguma presa e constatou que estava sozinho. Suspirou novamente e continuou seu plano, trancando a pesada porta de carvalho às suas costas. Caminhou pelos corredores buscando com os olhares algum sinal de vida. Chegando mais perto, inclinou-se sobre o resguardo e observou os andares inanimados. O buraco negro que surgia logo abaixo ao castelo em espiral o amedrontava, fazendo com que Allen recuasse meio hesitante. Sem se importar com o espaço a sua volta, Allen prosseguia andando de costas calmamente para se afastar do centro do abismo. No entanto, se espantou quando não sentiu o contato gélido das pedras que compõe as paredes do corredor, mas se deparou com um corpo quente e macio. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro,mas não refletia o mesmo impacto. Allen observava em pânico, reconhecendo o dono da mão antes mesmo que este o virasse bruscamente pelos ombros, o obrigando a encarar sua face raivosa.

"- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?!" Kanda fala rispidamente, enquanto mantém um olhar que exala puro ódio fixo no garoto à sua frente.

"_Desde quando ele estava ali?_" Allen ainda assustado reflete,mas prefere não verbalizar o pensamento.

Sentindo a tensão tomar conta de seu corpo, Allen solta um sorriso transtornado e tenta balbuciar algo como resposta.

"- Hehehe, me desculpe, eu estava meio distraído, sabe?!" apontando meio acanhado para o negrume.

Só recebe como resposta outro olhar psicopata e mais intenso de Kanda, que se esvai aos poucos, dando lugar a impassividade e ao sonoro e costumeiro "Tche". Ignorando(ao menos tentando) as ações de Kanda, continuou:

"- Err, sabe, é que eu tenho um pouco de vertigem e..." Nesse meio tempo, Kanda já havia partido, deixando para trás um jovem confuso. Enquanto Allen assistia a retirada, entrou em guarda quando Kanda cessou por um momento a três metros de distância , sem girar o pescoço:

"- Preste atenção aonde pisa, moyashi." E continuou andando, deixando de lado os protestos de Allen, que detestava o apelido. Vendo que não tinha mais porque continuar resmungando, Allen se recompôs e seguiu na mesma direção que Kanda, já que a cafeteria se encontrava no mesmo caminho.

Descendo as escadas, percebeu que já tinha perdido o exorcista mau humorado de vista. Intrigado com a reação branda de Kanda, Allen se perguntava se havia acontecido algo com seu colega, mas como este não demonstrava interesse em compartilhar seus problemas, resolveu ignorar a súbita curiosidade sobre seu bem-estar. Continuou andando, em passos curtos para adiar sua chegada. O tom melancólico das escadarias deprimia ainda mais Allen, que tentava se distrair com os zumbidos de Timcampy. Caminhando mais um pouco, notou que a porta da biblioteca estava semi cerrada e enterrou a cabeça pela fresta, buscando Lavi, sabendo que este poderia ajudar em seu estado monótono. Não encontrando nada mais que montanhas de livros e estantes infindáveis, soltou outro suspiro frustrado, como se estivesse destinado ao mais puro tédio pelo resto da noite. Só notou Panda fazendo anotações de livros enquanto falava:

"- Ele saiu para dar uma volta. Há mais de trinta minutos e não voltou desde então. Aquele aprendiz inútil." Allen agradeceu pela dica e saiu.

Ao tomar seu rumo novamente, Allen avistou de longe Linali, que seguia para o Departamento de Ciência, tentando balancear uma bandeja repleta de canecas com café e chá quase transbordando em um braço e uma pasta lotada de papéis no outro. Correu até ela, oferecendo ajuda:

"- Ah, Allen, obrigada." a garota sorria feliz pela assistência enquanto o outro agarrava a pilha de papéis e respondia com um sorriso simpático.

"- Levando café pro seu irmão?" Allen falou, percebendo a resposta mais que óbvia já que a caneca de coelho estava presente na bandeja, mas com o mero intuito de começar uma conversa.

"- Sim Linali insistia no sorriso" "E você, Allen? O que estava fazendo por esses lados?"Allen deixou Linali sem resposta, mudando de assunto repentinamente:

"- Você viu o Lavi por aí? Estava entediado no meu quarto e resolvi dar umas voltas pelo castelo e... " Hesitou ao lembrar de Kanda, com quem havia tido o rendezvous mais cedo. Sonhando acordado, esqueceu que Linali estava ali, dando mais importância a Kanda que estava ausente do que a garota com quem estava a compartilhar da companhia.

"- Allen, ALLEN!" Sinalizando com a mão desocupada, Linali tentava chamar a atenção de Allen. O garoto piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse acordando e pedindo desculpas pela distração. Chegando as portas do departamento, Allen virou a cabeça para o lado e perguntou para Linali com uma expressão curiosa:

"- Hmm...Linali?" Obtendo sua atenção, continuou "- Você tem notado algo de estranho com o...hmmm... Kanda?" Linali lhe ofereceu um olhar surpreso, pensando um pouco antes de retomar a questão enquanto entravam na sala. Como sempre, o espaço do departamento estava mergulhado em papéis e seus ocupantes trafegavam sem recesso de um lado para o outro. Quando Linali aparecia no recinto com a bandeja era como se mandassem a garota para a cova dos leões coberta em bifes de carne. Os cientistas e pesquisadores se amontoavam ao redor de Linali ao sentirem o aroma de café. Depois de entregar a cada pessoa sua respectiva caneca, Linali avistou o irmão, enquanto Allen esperava por uma resposta:

"- LINALIIII!!!" Komui saltitava em sua direção como se estivesse tendo uma aparição em sua frente. Komui é parado somente pela bandeja que o cumprimenta na face ao invés. Komui choramingava com o cumprimento violento da irmã, fazendo bico:

"- Isso é jeito de cumprimentar seu querido, amado e venerado irmão?" Permanecendo com a cara de choro, esfrega a bochecha que fora o alvo, mas Linali recolhe a bandeja colocando os braços por cima e sorrindo em direção a Allen, respondendo a pergunta anterior:

"-Não que eu me lembre, Allen. Kanda não me parecia estranho, se bem que..." Lembrando do último encontro, Linali coloca um dos dedos sobre o lábio inferior e franze as sobrancelhas como se estivesse relembrando de algum detalhe:

"- Lembrei que antes de te encontrar, esbarrei com ele porém ele continuou a andar, resmungando algo como "maldito, aquele garoto ..." e outras coisas" continuou sorrindo,como se privasse Allen do palavreado.

"- Err" Transpirando, Allen podia sentir gotas de suor se formando pela sua têmpora." Mas isso não é nada anormal para o Kanda, não acha?"Linali começou a andar, ainda ignorando os gritos de carência proferidos por Komui:

"- LINALIIIIIIIIII!!!" Komui se esperneava enquanto se agarrava aos papéis no chão, mas rapidamente foi arrastado por River, colocando-o de volta em sua mesa para que fizesse algum trabalho útil.

"- Sente-se aí e faça algo que presta pelo menos hoje. Estamos atolados de trabalho e você só foge!" Ordenou River, num tom agressivo.

Um tique nervoso tomava conta das feições de Linali e Allen tentava evitar o contato visual para que não sofresse nenhum dano quando ela desistisse de controlar seu nervosismo. Linali parou diante a porta do departamento antes que Allen fosse embora:

"- Eu tenho afazeres por aqui antes de ir para o refeitório. Se você está preocupado assim com o Kanda, que tal perguntar para o próprio ?" Linali lhe fez um aceno e retornou para o interior da sala. Allen fuçou o bolso de seu colete, procurando pelo relógio que havia comprado na última missão. Conferindo as horas, Allen notou que estava quase na hora do jantar.

Preferiu se adiantar para pegar um lugar na fila entre os primeiros. Se apressando, sentiu o estômago roncar, e de uma hora para a outra, não notava mais que os passos acelerados haviam se transformado numa corrida. Ao chegar esbaforido nas portas do refeitório, notara a fila imensa que havia se formado. Estapeou a mão escarlate na testa, como se auto punisse por se esquecer da reunião de procuradores na Ordem aquela semana. Vendo que passaria ali uns bons minutos, quis avaliar melhor a situação, contando as pessoas da fila discretamente com seu dedo indicador. Virou sem pensar para ver quantos mais sofreriam pela espera, assim percebendo um par de olhos que o seguiam em sua atividade duvidosa. Com uma feição reprovadora, Kanda repetiu o "Tche" de mais cedo e mudou seu foco, como se o garoto a sua frente não passasse de mera chateação. Allen grunhiu ao reparar o descaso de Kanda. Voltou sua visão para a frente e fingiu que não se importava. Falhando tenebrosamente. Allen ficara nervoso com a situação e observava enquanto as outras pessoas conversavam entre si. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja por não conseguir ser amigável a esse ponto com Kanda. Sempre se indagava se conseguiria ter uma conversa decente com o jovem. Embora o considerasse mais que um simples colega, talvez um amigo, mas ainda sim, não sabia nada da vida do outro. Sabia que Kanda não apreciava muito sua companhia. Mas isso não era o bastante para o manter afastado. Algo que ao mesmo tempo o repelia, atraía ainda mais no caso. Não que não aceitasse ser desgostado por alguém, devido a sua decorrente popularidade. O que o chamava a atenção era mais a personalidade de Kanda, o jovem o instigava, com seu jeito discreto e reservado. E a cada discussão, a cada encontro, ambos dispejavam sobre si todas as emoções contidas, como se sufocassem na presença um do outro. E Allen, com a ansiedade de agora, sentia como se o olhar de Kanda continuasse a penetrar por sua pele, o obrigando a virar e encontrar Kanda fazendo exatamente isso. Kanda parecia que planejava um assassinato enquanto reparava o desconforto de Allen. O que era mais perturbador na cena, era o sorriso sádico que este apresentava. Allen, que naquele momento pretendia começar um assunto qualquer, gaguejou e demorou demais para tomar qualquer atitude, irritando Kanda que já havia desfeito o arco sobre os lábios e endurecido as musculaturas faciais:

"- Anda logo, moyashi! Você é o próximo." Allen arregalou os olhos "_O QUÊ?! Próximo? AAAAAAH!!..._" O grito mudo calou-se ao ver que Kanda se referia a fila, relaxando aliviado de que não se tratava de algo que envolvesse sangue e matança. Voltou o rosto para Jerry que o aguardava:

"- ALLEEEEN, coisinha mais bonitinha da Ordem, me diga seu pedido que o farei com todo o carinho, querido!" Dizia entusiasmado o chef da cozinha, deixando Allen meio atordoado e Kanda, que assistia a cena, um tanto impaciente. Allen disse a gigantesca lista de seu menu enquanto Jerry anotava atencioso a cada detalhe e fazia um aceno a cada pedido. Terminando o pedido, Allen agradeceu e em cinco minutos sua refeição estava pronta. Procurando por algum lugar vazio, Allen parou diante da única mesa que restava e pôs os pratos sobre, demarcando seu território. Faminto, avançou sobre a comida como se não houvesse amanhã, sem reparar no que acontecia a sua volta. Ao levantar a cabeça como se fosse para acumular fôlego para as sobremesas, viu que não estava mais sozinho. Se espantou mais ainda quando viu que se tratava de Kanda, e este comia tranquilamente sem lhe poupar a mínima atenção. Allen queria aproveitar o momento para se aproximar de Kanda, mas não achava um assunto e ainda se lembrava da dica do amigo Lavi:

"- Se você gosta do seu pescoço, mantenha-se distante do Yuu enquanto ele come. Hehehe, na verdade, se você ama realmente seu pescoço, é mais fácil evitar ele a qualquer hora." Recordava das palavras sábias do futuro bookman. Delirando sobre a memória, Allen agora se perguntava se Lavi tinha algum desejo de morte para importunar Kanda em qualquer oportunidade que surgisse. Após seu devaneio, voltando à mesa, Allen reparou que Kanda tinha parado de comer e agora o analisava minuciosamente. Allen se encontrou desconcertado com tamanha invasão de privacidade, deixando escapar um roseado sobre suas bochechas. Ainda assim, perguntou com o característico olhar inocente:

"- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Allen passava a mão na boca, esperando encontrar alguma migalha de comida, mas em vão. Enquanto passava delicadamente os dedos, sem notar bem o que fazia e preocupado com a maldita migalha invisível, Kanda arqueava os lábios como se aproveitasse da cena até que a visão de Lavi o roubasse a graça. Lavi avistou os dois e prevendo uma bela diversão, se sentou do lado de Allen:

"- Yuu, você por aqui!!! Sentiu minha falta?Eu sei que sentiu, não adianta fingir!" nem dando tempo para uma réplica de Kanda, que já estava fumegando após a presunção de Lavi.

Allen que não queria se envolver numa futura discussão, concentrou totalmente na comida. Lavi mantinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, entretido com a rara cena de Kanda Yuu acompanhado no horário da refeição. A felicidade transparente no rosto do ruivo foi se desfazendo ao recordar do encontro com Linali anteriormente, o fazendo virar para Allen:

"- Linali me disse que você estava me procurando, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Lavi tentou acudir o amigo, mas Allen agora estava completamente concentrado em terminar o que havia começado.

"- Wooah, ele entrou no modo automático." Dizia Lavi, impressionado com a rapidez de Allen." Como um garoto tão franzino como ele consegue comer tanto?" pensava enquanto Kanda demonstrava o mais puro desgosto diante da cena. Manuseando o hashi para comer soba, Kanda o pausou no ar e disse:

"- Como porcos avançando na lavagem." Allen, atingido pelas palavras que haviam o tirado do transe, levanta o rosto, o desenterrando do prato. Lançou chamas de fúria sobre Kanda, seus olhos, outrora azuis-cinza, brilhavam como se estivessem espelhando as chamas do inferno. Suas narinas pareciam soltar fumaça com o comentário. A paz do mundo parecia estar sendo ameaçada pela energia macabra que Allen começara a emanar. Kanda permanecia com o olhar fixo em Allen, uma sobrancelha arqueada como se questionasse o seu movimento prévio. Lavi só podia observar enquanto uma onda de pavor ia se alastrando pelo refeitório que já se encontrava alerta.

"- Gente, ...err, Allen, ...tenho certeza que o Yuu não disse isso propositalmente..." Lavi tentou intervir

"- Lavi, melhor você calar a boca AGORA!" A mudança repentina de comportamento demonstrava que o lado negro de Allen estava prestes a emergir.

"- Me chame de Yuu novamente e você nunca mais verá a luz de um novo dia." Faíscas pareciam saír dos olhos de Kanda.

"- Como se você fosse decente o bastante, nem talheres você usa, seu psicopata!" Allen retornando a discussão, ganhando de Kanda uma expressão mórbida:

"- Você mal usa talheres,já que ataca a comida com as mãos, seu idoso! E isso aqui se chama hashi, e será a próxima coisa que vai descer pela sua garganta sem fundo!" gritou Kanda, que já ia se levantando e colocando um dos pés sobre a mesa, preparando um ataque aéreo, até que uma mão o impede, prendendo-o pelo pulso.

Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso, mas se tratava de Linali, que aparentemente se encontrava nos piores dias do mês. Kanda, que agora gostaria de matar tanto Allen quanto Linali, conteve seus anseios, sabendo bem do que os irmãos Lee eram capazes e quanto a Allen, esse podia esperar. Linali continuava com o aperto forte, forte o bastante para prender a circulação da mão de Kanda, fazendo-o retirar o pé de cima da mesa. Os procuradores que até então eram meros espectadores, retomavam suas vidas ao verem que Kanda emanava uma aura assassina sobre eles, como um convite de morte para os mais curiosos. Allen permanecia irritado com a discussão e mais irritado por não ter se vingado do insulto. Linali, abandonando o pulso agora marcado pelos pequeninos e "delicados" dedos, fez menção para falar:

"- Kanda, Lavi, Allen. Komui aguarda vocês na sala do Departamento de Ciência." O silêncio recaiu no recinto.

"- Uma missão?" Questionou Lavi, quebrando o silêncio.

"- Creio que sim." Respondeu Linali." Também fui convocada, mas antes meu irmão me pediu para chamar vocês." Linali explicava, enquanto Lavi espiava discretamente os rostos de Kanda e Allen, que permaneciam perplexos. O único pensamento que ocorria pela sua mente era a tamanha diversão que lhe esperava diante da situação. Deixando escapar uma risada leve, Lavi seguia Linali que já estava distante da mesa. Os outros dois foram deixados para trás, como se estivessem coletando as informações apresentadas. Kanda se levantou primeiro, deixando a mesa a largos passos. Allen, abandonado, colocou as palmas sobre a mesa, fazendo certo esforço para se levantar, como se a notícia o tivesse sugado o ânimo. Depois de alguns minutos, todos os quatro exorcistas convocados se encontravam na sala do departamento. Linali se mantinha em pé, próxima a mesa de Komui, Lavi se acomodava numa poltrona vermelha de veludo, Kanda sentado no sofá que ficava no centro do cômodo e Allen na outra ponta do sofá, ambos se encarando uma vez ou outra. Komui então, iniciou seu discurso, mudando a familiar expressão sarcástica para uma mais séria:

"- Tenho uma missão para os quatro. No sudoeste francês, numa vila chamada Camarès, alguns acontecimentos estranhos têm se passado." Antes que terminasse, fora interrompido:

"- Que tipo de acontecimentos?" Allen inclinava a cabeça e enrugava a testa, demonstrando que tinha sua completa atenção

"- Bem, pessoas desaparecem repentinamente, de uma noite para a outra, sem deixar ao menos rastro. Já mandei procuradores ao local, mas perdemos contato logo após alguns dias. Antes de perder contato, eles passavam informações que haviam acumulado de depoimentos de alguns camponeses. Um no entanto, me chamou a atenção. O monsieur Lefevre, dado como louco pelo resto da vila, dizia que o demônio estava presente naquele local. " Não abram a porta para o demônio, muito menos pisem em sua casa. Ele é mais cínico do que você pensa." Um dos procuradores relatou isso para nós, duas noites antes de perdermos contato." Komui pausou por alguns segundos antes de ser interferido novamente

"- O que nós temos a ver com um velho insano?" Kanda grunhiu, soando deveras incrédulo no que pensava como "baboseiras de um velho caduco". Komui sorriu como um diabo quando Kanda se retraiu na cadeira de raiva.

"- Pois bem, loucura e sabedoria andam de mãos dadas, meu caro exorcista. E sem mais delongas, quero que vocês investiguem o local, que também é provável que haja uma inocência por perto. Foram relatadas aparições de akuma e o desaparecimento de pessoas da vila, é no mínimo algo curioso. Vocês partem amanhã às dez da manhã. Boa sorte." Komui fez uma reverência e voltou para detrás de sua escrivaninha, pegando alguns papéis e fingindo estar ocupado, como um meio de dispensar mais perguntas.

Saíram do departamento, cada um seguindo seu caminho para fazerem os preparativos para a viagem. Allen lembrara então, ao ver Kanda cuspindo palavras semi audíveis e um tanto grosseiras, que ele estava um tanto estranho antes do jantar, o que havia lhe perturbado. Ao ver que Allen somente o seguia, sem pronunciar uma palavra, Kanda deu meia volta e disse meio eriçado:

"- O que você quer, moyashi?!!" Allen nem percebeu o que estava fazendo, andando na direção oposta a seu quarto e indo parar nos arredores do quarto de Kanda. O silêncio precedera os pensamentos de Allen, pois não sabia o que falar. Esperando uma resposta do garoto amaldiçoado, Kanda aos poucos ia sendo consumido pela impaciência. O sangue só poderia ter subido a cabeça, Allen tentava raciocinar, ao chegar a conclusão que não entendia bem o porque de perseguir Kanda.

Gracejou algo como "não sei" antes de se curvar e retomar o caminho para seu quarto, revolto em desentendimentos esquizofrênicos consigo mesmo. Afetado, Kanda rangeu os dentes, não gostava de ser feito de palhaço, arrastando os pés até ter alcance do pequeno punho que deteve num só golpe. Allen ficouo surpreso com o toque, porém, aquela mão também transmitia uma imagem de ameaça, o que o fez recuar e liberar uma voz audaciosa, mas para os mais observadores, com uma pitada de incerteza:

"- O que você está fazendo??! Me largue AGORA!" Reforçando o apoio, Kanda se recusou a afrouxar:

"- Me diga VOCÊ o que está fazendo! Que eu saiba seu aposento fica no andar de cima ou estou enganado?" Entrando na competição, Allen com sua inocência agarrou o braço que o prendia, retrucando:

"- Anda me espionando também? O escárnio se instalou e se fez ver ao demonstrá-lo com tanta avidez pelos lábios semi-abertos.

Allen, ao ver que Kanda se aproximava, perdeu o sorriso irônico junto com seu equilíbrio, mas se manteve em posição de defesa, alerta ao que acontecia. Só não esperava sentir a respiração quente e o rosto de Kanda passarem rente ao seu, pousando ao pé do ouvido. Ambos corpos próximos demais para negarem qualquer reação dos nervos. Kanda não demorou para sussurar:

"- Você bem que gostaria, moyashi." Murmurou com uma voz leve mas entonada, libertando o pulso de Allen e retrocedendo o corpo.

Foi para seu quarto e fechou a porta, sem ver a surpresa retratada na figura de Allen Walker. Allen estava enraízado no chão, imaginava se seus globos oculares iriam saltar ou se seu coração planejava abandonar seu corpo pela garganta.Enrubescido, tentou caminhar, mas as pernas trêmulas o impediam. Inclinou-se sobre a parede com o antebraço, o frio do material contrastando com sua pele que parecia incendiar-se. Após alguns minutos, olhou para trás, ainda incapacitado de processar os fatos, como se fosse conferir a veracidade de tudo, mas como não encontrara Kanda, preferiu retomar sua postura, ainda bambo e irracional. Chegando na porta de seu quarto, Allen empurrou a pesada porta, sem movimentos vívidos. Com o tom pálido e ainda descrente do que havia se convencido ser apenas um delírio à parte, desabou na cama e recordou-se do momento de tédio de duas horas atrás em que estava absorvido. O golem surgira novamente do nada, como se esperasse a oportunidade para buscar o mestre e trazê-lo de volta para a realidade:

"- Aaah...sinto falta do tédio..." disse antes de desmaiar de sono sobre a cama, sem ao menos retirar os sapatos.

* * *

xD,até que enfim terminei essa coisa.Agora, meu maior desafio: Continuar . . Podem criticar,elogiar,xingar a vó,iuehiuhe,digam o que estão pensando depois de perderem seu tempo lendo essa fic,meus pequeninos,mas comentem ok ;D.Gracias. 


	2. O baralho

**XxxX**

**xXxX**

**Le Bouffon et le Chevalier**

**XxxX**

**XxXx**

Segundo Capítulo: O Baralho

**xXXx**

_A lua acolhia as ruelas e becos agora inabitados. Só o vento lhe fazia companhia. Ruas desertas, sem bêbados, sem cães vadios. A morte aparentava visitar o lugar que de dia quebrava o encanto e voltava à vida. Mas dentro daquele quarto, o clima não era o mesmo. Os murmúrios e ganidos declaram isso. Peitorais suados colidiam, estatelados e arfantes sobre a cama. As silhuetas dos corpos exaustos eram distinguidas pela luz que vinha das ruas e penetravam o quarto, deficiente, devido a pesada cortina rubra. _

_O homem charmoso, moreno e de sorriso largo no rosto, recobrava sua compostura mesmo após a exaustão corporal. Se recostou na cama, apoiando a nuca que respingava em um braço, enquanto o outro membro buscava instintivamente o local aonde havia deixado sua cigarrilha. O jovem de cachos dourados permanecia em cima do outro, escalando os ombros do corpo quente que agora usava como base para roubar um trago do cigarro já aceso. O jovem moreno, fez como quem não visse nada e não argumentou, sabendo que aquele rapaz de feição angelical e ardilosa não fumava, mas manteve a postura, tragando e mostrando seus dentes num leve riso. O que antes o estava prendendo sobre a cama com seu peso, deslocou-se para a beirada, arrastando os lençóis que deslizaram até o chão. Repentinamente, levantava num rodopio, mostrando sua fronte desnuda da seda pérola, esta sendo a única peça que lhe cobria, agora no chão. Após a acrobacia, fez uma reverência diante da figura que ainda ocupava a cama_:

"-O primeiro ato está prestes a começar, senhoras e senhores"_Dizia como se anunciasse que uma peça estava prestes a começar._"CLAP CLAP CLAP"_Batia as palmas com força, fingindo pertencer às palmas de uma platéia, até que as mãos ardessem._

_A pessoa remanescente na cama, o via, de lado, sua boca se rendendo ao teatro inusitado, transbordando em um sorriso, sem abandonar o cigarro que já fazia trajeto para uma nova tragada._

"-Hmmm...Isso parece interessante...deveras interessante..."_O sorriso de antes perdeu não seu charme,mas sua sanidade. _

_Delicadamente, repousou o cigarro sobre o cinzeiro de prata,como se este fosse o objeto mais frágil, e astuto, com as palmas já libertas, fisgou o braço do folião que pretendia continuar com suas piruetas ao redor da cama, sendo arrastado de volta, prisioneiro da loucura temporária._

"-Que COMECE O ESPETÁCULO!"_ berrava o que antes assistia à tudo calado, seguindo com uma risada maníaca e cínica. Enquanto se arranhavam ferozmente, um com expressão de louco, o outro não muito distante disso, risos abafados entre arrepios de êxtase. A escuridão era predominante no quarto._

_As luzes da rua, vindas de postes, não eram suficientes para mapear todos seus cantos e dobras, mesmo sendo um cômodo tão pequeno. Em um divã de pano envelhecido, manchas que mesclavam entre sangue e vinho, jaziam roupas que antes haviam sido descartadas com calma, dobradas, como se fosse inevitável sua dispensa. Apenas, por descuido, uma cartola preta aguardava junto ao carpete o retorno de seu dono. A cama rangia devido sua idade, contranstando com a vitalidade dos corpos jovens que agora a tomavam, despreocupados com a vida._

* * *

Abrira os olhos sobressaltado. O mesmo pesadelo lhe assombrava. Suor cobria-lhe o rosto; pálido, recobrando ainda os pensamentos inconscientes que há pouco o amedrontavam. Não passava das quatro da manhã e já havia perdido o sono. Passou a mão pela franja, tentando arrastar a umidez da face antes de observar aquilo que realmente o preocupava. Ergueu o tronco apoiado pelo cotovelo, afundando o colchão. Fixou o olhar em um delicado objeto.

"_Ainda está ali..."_ Pensava aliviado, apenas um sonho. Embora a visão lhe trouxesse certa tranquilidade, também o lembrava que seu tempo era contado por pétalas. Estas que cruelmente contavam seu tempo de vida, dentro da ampulheta que sedia água a uma bela lótus. A flor lhe trazia tanto esperança quanto desespero. Ainda procurava. Ainda esperava um dia reencontrá-la. Mas seu tempo estava acabando. E antes, no fundo da ampulheta, onde havia somente duas pétalas, mais uma havia se deitado, desde a noite passada. Kanda tentava se concentrar na única coisa que o motivava a viver,o reencontro com a pessoa que tanto aguardava. O tempo não era nem um pouco piedoso com suas ambições, mas algo ainda o acalentava, distorcia seu caminho original, aquele que havia trilhado para si próprio. Alguém lhe tentava distrair, roubar sua atenção, desconcentrá-lo e roubar para si toda sua motivação. Em forma de ódio, retratava em resposta a negação desse pedido. Tal pessoa sempre lhe aparecia em sonhos, como um anjo querendo lhe deturpar os mais profundos desejos, esse sim, era seu maior inimigo.

Só a lembrança de Allen Walker já o tirava do sério, não compreendia o que o atraía tanto no garoto. "Aquele fedelho ingênuo" Sempre ligava a imagem de Allen a da mais pura inocência, e esta a maior de todas as fraquezas da humanidade. Seu sangue parecia ferver ao mais que não compreendia Allen, nenhuma de suas atitudes lhe pareciam sensatas, arriscava sua vida sem ao menos pestanejar e tudo pelo bem dos outros. Acreditava que isso, no mínimo não passava de estupidez. Ainda que o jovem de cabelos brancos o tirasse do sério, queria entender pela primeira vez em sua curta existência, o porque da devoção de Allen as pessoas, a desconhecidos, e até mesmo aos akumas. A incompreensão o beirava ao delírio, mas a lucidez de seu ego logo o restringia, evitando qualquer aproximação do outro exorcista. A raiva que aflorava irracionalmente da mente de Kanda, era substituída agora pela imagem da lótus, que novamente tomava seu foco , abrindo os olhos depois de uma pausa de reflexão."_O tempo está se esgotando. Preciso encontrar o mais rápido possível_..." Kanda se ajeitava na cama, voltando a cabeça ao travesseiro, olhando para o teto, tentando recuperar o sono perdido.

Depois de notar que era inútil continuar na cama, já que mesmo tentando se distrair das demais preocupações, uma insistia, teimosa e estranha. A imagem de um adolescente, um garoto de baixa estatura e olhos azuis-cinza, com um sorriso sempre presente. Esse sorriso só lhe trazia raiva, raiva pois sabia que não era tão sincero quanto o dono insistia em transparecer. Detestava aquele falso contentamento, sentia que o garoto só mentia para os outros tentando esconder sua própria dor, tentando ajudar os outros enquanto não suportava o próprio fardo. Detestava essa "fraqueza" que exalava de Allen. Kanda voltava a se sentir frustrado, levantando da cama e se dirigindo ao banheiro, despindo da calça q usava para dormir e planejando um banho.

"_Posso dormir durante a viagem, se aquele idiota do Lavi manter distância_"Pensando nisso, olhou para a katana, q repousava no canto do quarto, ao lado da mesa em que estava a ampulheta, enquanto arqueava os lábios já pensando nas torturas que praticaria caso seu precioso sono fosse interrompido por um certo ruivo. Abriu a porta do banheiro, caminhando nu até a ducha, o corpo pálido iluminado apenas pela lua baixa que acompanhava os movimentos de Kanda pela janela aberta. Soltou a amarra dos cabelos, cada fio negro escorrendo pelas costas do exorcista. Puxando a válvula que jorrava água gélida, afundou a cabeça, molhando seus cabelos, como se tentasse enxagüar todos seus tormentos pelo ralo.

"Tche" Cabisbaixo, ainda debaixo do jato d'água e com uma mão apoiada na parede, via que sua raiva não passaria tão cedo.

* * *

Rolava na cama, virando em todas as posições possíveis. Não conseguia dormir de modo algum. Allen se retorcia sobre a cama, mas não entendia bem sua ansiedade. Nunca tivera problemas para dormir, sendo mais que inconveniente a inesperada insonolência, devido a futura missão.

"Amanhã de noite devemos chegar no vilarejo...hmmm..."Allen desistiu da tentativa de cair novamente no sono e se pôs a pensar, com os braços cruzados postos debaixo da cabeça.

"Por que, Kanda ?" Aquela estranha situação da noite passada, o sussuro em seu ouvido e a sensação de um prédio desabando bem na sua frente voltavam a sua mente ao repassar a cena diante de seus olhos. Curiosidade sobre o outro exorcista o havia levado aquele estado, mas não pretendia ser um gato curioso, procurando a morte nos cantos onde não se deve mexer. Allen só estava preocupado com Kanda. Sim, era isso. Havia se decidido. Tinha que ser isso. Espere. Balançando a cabeça para os lados, fechando os olhos com força tentou afastar o pensamento estranho da mente.

" _Por que EU me preocuparia com ELE? Ele pouco se importa com qualquer um de seus companheiros.Hmm...se bem que..._ "Ponderou antes de continuar.

"_Ele me salvou algumas vezes. Isso quer dizer que ele se importa. Mas... porque ele tem que ser tão egoísta?! Não custa compartilhar um pensamento às vezes."_ Allen ficando confuso com sua própria frustração, decidiu ignorar a idéia e começou a sentir o sono se aproximando novamente. Mas dessa vez o sono chegara pela espreita. E bem, não era bem o que podia se chamar de sono, e sim desmaio. Seus olhos não pareciam obedecer a seus comandos, fechando forçadamente. O espaço à sua volta se fechando, enubriando-se aos poucos. No fim, não via mais nada.

Um ambiente esfumaçado. Era o que Allen conseguia enxergar depois do que parecia uma passar de segundos. Estava novamente de volta. Despertou do curto coma meio confuso. Não. Não estava na sua cama. Aquele não era seu quarto mais. O quarto era definitivamente sombrio e os vitrais da janela também estavam lá, mas o mosaico era outro. O quarto não tinha nenhum de seus pertences e quase nenhuma mobília a não ser pela mesa e uma cadeira no canto esquerdo. O ar pesado e a fumaça o incentivavam a tossir e se esforçar para conseguir uma visão perfeita do que aguardava na mesa.

Singela. Solitária. Bela. Uma flor de lótus dentro de uma ampulheta. Tão singular objeto o chamava para perto. Sentia que de alguma forma, conhecia aquela flor. Arrastando o corpo para fora da cama, deitou os pés descalços no chão frio, relutante um pouco com o contraste de sua temperatura corporal, mas caminhou até aonde estava a flor e alcançando a ampulheta com um toque, pausou a mão no ar, se sentindo paralisado. Por medo, aflição, e o ar, que parecia chumbo para seus pulmões. Mas o peso do ar e seu medo não eram somente o que haviam paralisado o garoto. O fator principal era o corpo que fazia questão de anunciar sua presença, antes invisível. Continuava fora de seu campo de visão, mas sua presença era mais do que notável. Um braço o abraçava por trás, o cumprimentando na barriga, fazendo Allen engolir em seco, olhando cegamente para a flor à sua frente que era mera espectadora, sem poder ajudá-lo. Um bafejo quente na nuca de Allen fazia com que o membro frio que lhe prendia pela cintura ganhasse dono, antes sua forma parecia emplastar o ar, sendo etéreo. Intocável. Era como se uma espada se formasse do nada. Aparecia assim que a fumaça ficava menos espessa. A lâmina se aproximava de seu pescoço com a outra mão entrando no palco por entre a neblina. Allen agora conhecia a pessoa que ostentava a katana negra. Conhecia mas não conseguia nomeá-la. A flor aos poucos parecia lhe fugir do alcance, como se a imagem se distanciasse. Um sopro frio ecoou pela nuca de Allen, perdendo o nome da pessoa que o havia imprisionado. Agora suas emoções despejavam contra si, o medo tomando forma e seu tremor aumentando. Sentiu o sorriso malicioso do ser. Mesmo sem sentir calor do corpo escondido que parecia cobrir suas costas. Os olhos de Allen, azuis e declarando temor àquela sensação sufocante, arregalaram ao encontrar outras pupilas o encontrando no canto de sua visão. Ávidos por sangue. A lâmina da espada foi lentamente à uma extremidade do ombro de Allen e correu na direção contrária, gelando suas veias com o toque. "Acorde". Uma pétala havia caído.

Allen acordou berrando, suado e agarrando os lençóis da cama. Lavi só podia olhar para ele tanto espantado quanto confuso.

"Você me assustou pra caramba agora!" O ruivo que havia caído no chão com o grito do amigo, apertava o peito, tentando manter seus batimentos num padrão normal. Voltou a atenção para Allen, que parecia perdido ainda no espaço. Allen suava e fitou o nada até ver Lavi com uma cara nada satisfeita e um tanto intrigada em sua direção.

"O que aconteceu eihn? Você não acordava de jeito nenhum, estava meio frio, dae eu tentei te acordar chacoalhando mas acho que não foi uma boa idéia.Hehehe..." Lavi coçava a nuca fingindo arrependimento e falso constrangimento cobria sua feição.

"E...Eu estava..."Allen começou.

"Eu..." Tentava formular em palavras o sonho. Mas ainda parecia estar paralisado como antes. Voltou o olhar para a parede, tentando se concentrar.

"Euuu...???" Perguntava Lavi, ansioso.

"Eu..." continuava Allen se esforçando.

"Euuuuuu...???" Lavi se inclinava se apoiando nos joelhos tentando escutar melhor.

"Eu... " Allen continuava. Lavi aguardava de olhos abertos e atento inclinado esperando a resposta.

"...esqueci." Allen piscou e saiu do transe, olhando de volta para Lavi.

"Hehehe..." Allen riu meio sem graça.

"..." Lavi olhava para Allen meio desacreditado. Apenas suspirou com uma feição insatisfeita.

"Aiaiai... esperei por ISSO? Bom, não importa. Anda, Bela Adormecida. Estamos atrasados. Vamos perder o único trem se não corrermos para a estação agora." Lavi sorria para Allen, levantando-se do chão e tirando a poeira dos joelhos.Esperando que o outro tomasse uma atitude, ainda sorrindo, colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Hamm?..." Allen olhava para ele meio perdido ainda. Virou o rosto para ver que seu relógio de bolso estava em cima da cômoda, aberto na posição oposta a ele. Rodou sem o tirar da cômoda. Segundo os ponteiros, concluía-se que eram nove horas e quarenta e oito minutos da manhã...nove horas e quarenta e oito...

"O QUÊÊÊ?!?!?" Gritou Allen, incrédulo. Faltavam exatos doze minutos para o trem sair da estação e pelo visto Kanda e Rinali tinham ido na frente. Levantou e correndo de um lado para o outro, procurava pela mala.

"Aqui," Entregou Lavi a mala de couro marrom e gasta de tantas viagens, mas entregou com um sorriso meio suspeito, fazendo com que Allen a pegasse cuidadosamente.

"Eu joguei algumas peças de roupa aí dentro. O necessário...eu acho." Um tom de incerteza. Lavi ponderava colocando o dedo no queixo e voltando o olhar para o teto enquanto Allen aproveitava a deixa para colocar os sapatos, não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com trivialidades. De novo, sua mente o fazia pensar naquele ambiente esfumaçado, aqueles vitrais... a lótus. Não havia esquecido. Só sentira que seria melhor não comentar nada. Ainda mais agora que ele estava quase perdendo o único meio de transporte disponível. Um barulho estranho tomou conta do quarto por alguns segundos. Lavi estranhou por momento.

"Será que é um ataq..." Viu que Allen abaixava a cabeça por entre as mãos e se encolhia. Levantou a cabeça devagar, um sorriso desconcertado surgia junto de seu corpo contraído.

"Hehehehe...Não comi café da manhã.Hehehehe..." Continuava rindo envergonhado, enquanto Lavi só sorria de volta imaginando os poderes mágicos do estômago de Allen. O garoto podia comer um cavalo inteiro se o deixassem. Não que já não tivesse. Isso também agora não interessava. Lavi puxou Allen pela manga da blusa, que sem poder abotoar propriamente o colete saiu do quarto seguindo Lavi, dando tempo apenas de pegar seu uniforme enquanto Lavi já tinha em mãos a mala do amigo e a passava para que Allen a segurasse com a inocência.

"Allen, só uma pergunta. Você tem medo de altura?" Lavi havia pausado na frente da porta do quarto agora fechada. Allen se cobria com a jaqueta de exorcita e buscava de novo a maleta com a outra mão. Lavi mantinha o corpo naquela posição, mesmo com aquela espiral infinita em sua frente. O jovem de cabelos brancos olhou para Lavi que só fez questão de torcer o pescoço e lhe direcionar um sorriso que escondia algo.

"Er..r.Hmm, não mui..." Allen não teve tempo de responder por completo à pergunta. Lavi havia ativado seu enorme martelo e já que foi puxou o garoto no meio do ar, e a única coisa que prendia Allen a essa vida, era a mão de Lavi que ainda sim o mantinha no meio do ar, sem fazer questão de colocá-lo como passageiro do Nyoboy. Enquanto o martelo gigante fazia um salto repentino, só podia contemplar a face da morte enquanto vislumbrava a mais plena escuridão diante do abismo em que haviam pulado.

"UWWWWWAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Allen não podia ter outra reação além dessa apesar de saber que o amigo jamais largaria de sua mão, mas podia ao menos fazer o favor de deixar ele ficar para trás no próximo passeio.

"Meu pequeno atalho!" Dizia Lavi com os olhos brilhando, como se estivesse orgulhoso, enquanto caíam em meio ao nada. Allen fizera outra nota mental, concluindo que Lavi tinha definitivamente, como previsto antes, uma tendência suicida. Depois de uma descida que parecia não ter mais fim, o Niyoboy foi gradualmente diminuindo a velocidade, e pausado por completo antes mesmo de virem o fundo daquele infinito poço.

"Chegamos! Aqui é mais rápido para se pegar a gôndola. Dá direto na passagem pro rio,hehe. Ah, não faz essa cara Allen, diz que foi divertido!!" Deu um cutucão no exorcista, como se precisasse de uma resposta. Allen somente ignorou o amigo, sua alma parecia lhe ter escapado por alguns segundos. Lavi andava calmamente na frente até o barco que os esperava. Allen depois de puxar o ar para os pulmões, correu logo em seguida.

* * *

Mesmo relutante, Allen voltou a andar no Nyoboy, já que era mais prático do que sair pulando de telhado em telhado até alcançarem o trem que já estava em movimento. Acabaram alcançando o trem, surfando no vagão da primeira classe.

" Pronto, mademoiselle. Chegamos." Lavi se curvava, dando pouca importância que estavam em cima de um vagão de trem em movimento e Allen só mostrava um pouco de raiva. Mas logo mudou a expressão para uma mais leve, como se decidisse ignorar os últimos treze minutos de sua vida. Além do mais, imaginava que podia se vingar de Lavi durante a viagem. O pensamento era tentador.

Adentraram o vagão e como sempre, após suas identidades serem reveladas, foram escoltados aos aposentos da primeira classe. No meio da passagem, Lavi tentava ser charmoso com as garotas de classe alta que estavam acabando o café da manhã e cochichando sobre as figuras que acabaram de adentrar o vagão. Umas comentavam sobre o ruivo, mas a atenção da maioria recaiu sobre o grisalho e exótico jovem que agora não mais se distinguia de um pimentão.

"Ah garanhão, não sabia que você tinha esse poder dentro de você eihn" Lavi circulava um braço em torno do ombro de Allen.

"Por quê elas não param de me olhar? Tem algo na minha cara é?" Com isso, as risadinhas e sussuros só aumentavam.

"Você ainda é muito novo para entender, caro Allen, pode deixar que eu tomo conta disso no seu lugar." Assim mandava uma piscadela para o grupo que mais intensificava no murmurinho, deixando todas vermelhas e eufóricas.

"Não entendo as mulheres. O que elas viram nesse sujeito?" Allen se perguntava sem a menor malícia enquanto seguia o rapaz que lhe mostraria sua cabine.

"Lavi..LAVI!!!Anda logo!" Allen olhava enquanto Lavi trocava endereços e risos com as garotas. Allen só podia suspirar diante da cena. Decidiu que o ruivo iria adivinhar o caminho. Chegando na cabine só encontrou Kanda Yuu, que observava a paisagem com uma face monótona. Não fez questão de se virar para cumprimentar Allen. Ele também não queria que Kanda tomasse nota das rosadas bochechas que agora ilustravam a sua face. Nem imaginava o porque de estar envergonhado, mesmo o evento estranho da noite passada ter lhe ocorrido. Apesar de Allen não notar, Kanda percebia todos seus movimentos através do reflexo do vidro da janela, mas as bochechas realmente lhe escaparam. Fingia manter a pose mas, após um longo minuto, em que Allen tentava encaixar a maleta no compartimento; esperou que o garoto se virasse para chamar sua atenção. Quando o fez, a voz rouca conseguiu fazer com que Allen reagisse.

"Oi, moyashi idiota. Onde está o outro imbecil?" Dessa vez, Kanda o encara com toda a atenção concentrada nele. Os olhos negros e desafiadores o hipnotizavam. Desde quando ele tinha esse efeito sobre ele?

" Meu nome é ALLEN WALKER," Encarava Kanda com uma expressão raivosa.

"E o Lavi.. Ah..." Tentou se concentrar mais na conversa ao invés do rapaz.

"Ah. Ele... A última vez que eu vi, ele tava flertando no vagão do café da manhã. Ei, e não me chame de idiota." Adicionou com uma voz séria.

"Tche.Tanto faz." Kanda respondeu.

Ignorou o comentário já que tinha lembrado de algo importante. Não tinha comido nada ainda. O desejo de se empanturrar falou mais alto, fazendo com que seus calcanhares virassem automaticamente e seguissem para a porta corrida da cabine mas foi puxado para trás por dedos longos e firmes, sentindo um choque com o toque.

"Waaah... O que foi agora?" Allen tentava se soltar de Kanda, que só manteve o aspecto frio.

" Aonde você pensa que vai?" Kanda dizia.

"Vou aonde eu quiser, seu maníaco, me larga AGORA!" Allen dizia com os seus grandes olhos azuis meio cerrados, tentando fazer uma face zangada. Mas o mau humor pela falta de alimentação realmente estava começando a fazer efeito. Em poucos segundos, faíscas eram trocadas entre os dois, enquanto se xingavam.

" Me deixa, eu to com fome!" Allen esperneava.

"Você não tem fundo mesmo, moyashi estúpido." Kanda respondia ainda segurando o braço de Allen.

"E dae? Não comi nada hoje. Me larga ou eu arranco essa sua peruca." Allen ameaçava.

"O qu...quê?!" A sobrancelha de Kanda tremia . Sua curtíssima paciência já estava esgotando. Apertou com mais força o braço de Allen.

" Olha quem fala, seu idoso caquético! Meu cabelo não é peruca seu pirralho e não vou te largar tão cedo!" Com isso Allen e Kanda ficaram vermelhos, Kanda por perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer e Allen por ouvir aquilo logo da pessoa que menos esperava.

"Não nesse sentido, claro." Kanda tentou corrigir.

"Me larga." Allen deu pouca importância. Agora parecia estar possuído finalmente pelo seu demônio interior.

"Não." Kanda disse seco.

"Me larga." Allen repetiu.

"...

Não." Kanda insistiu.

Allen mudou sua expressão de um minuto para o outro, como se estivesse surpreso, sua boca em formato de um pequeno o, olhando para a janela, e parecia que algo estava na janela, mas Kanda pensou " _Eu não vou cair nessa...hmpf_"

"Moyashi, não sou burro o bastante pra cair nes..." Ainda sim, olhando de lado, Kanda conseguiu ver a figura do jovem Lavi acenando do lado de fora com o rosto colado no vidro. Kanda não sabia se ficava surpreso ou bestificado com o nível de idiotice de certas pessoas. Nesse meio tempo, enquanto encarava o colega aleatório do lado de fora meio atônito, o outro aproveitava para seguir caminho.

"Aaaah..." Quando se deu conta, Kanda tinha libertado a coleira de sua presa por um minuto e esse já tinha corrido em direção ao vagão-restaurante. No lugar do braço, estava só o casaco exorcista.

"Merda." Olhou para o exorcista do lado de fora que fazia vapor no vidro ao compressar seu sorriso contra. Kanda decidiu concentrar toda sua frustração em Lavi, agora que sentia a ânsia de matar qualquer coisa que se movesse. Lavi reconheceu a expressão de maníaco homicida escrita na face do samurai, mas antes que pudesse pedir socorro pra qualquer boa alma em alguma cabine dos lados da que estava agora esgueirando ou mesmo pular do trem ( que na hora era uma opção mais que tentadora), o vidro foi aberto e uma mão o puxava para dentro pelo pescoço.

* * *

Allen procurava algum lugar disponível para se sentar, mas quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, só ao fundo encontrando um par de maria-chiquinhas inconfundíveis. Deixou soltar um leve sorriso assim que Rinali o avistou, levantando o rosto da mesa e acenando para o garoto.

" Rinali!" Dizia já próximo da mesa. As mesas tinham espaço para quatro ocupantes, dois de cada lado. Os assentos eram revestidos de um pano verde-musgo e os contornos de madeira clara. As mesas eram do mais puro carvalho. O ambiente era claro devido a enorme quantidade de janelas. As luminárias na parede e o enorme lustre no centro deviam iluminar o lugar à noite para o jantar "Deve ser bonito," pensou o garoto enquanto caminhava, num ritmo de contemplação. O murmúrio de pessoas conversando adicionava um ar convidativo ao local. Allen sentou-se meio apressado e pegou o cardápio folheando ele com uma anotação mental de quase o menu inteiro para comer. Pensou que já que faltavam dez minutos para o término do café-da-manhã, poderia emendar o café com o almoço, que seria servido às onze da manhã.

"Oi Allen. Desculpa não ter te esperado no quartel general mas meu irmão achou que seria melhor se fôssemos na frente enquanto um ficasse para te chamar." Rinali dizia com uma cara amigável, mesmo sendo completamente ignorada por Allen que estava mais contente com o cardápio nas mãos.

"Ah. Não se preocupe, Rinali. Eu entendo" Allen disse levantando o rosto com um sorriso, mas logo depois enfiava-o debaixo do cardápio, tentando memorizar tudo que iria pedir. Rinali sentiu uma pontada de irritação ao ser deixada de lado. Rangeu os dentes e continuou com a voz meiga.

"Mas atrasar daquele jeito não combina com você, Allen. Você dormiu bem essa noite? Insônia talvez?" Rinali demonstrou um tom preocupado enquanto enrolava um dos guardanapos no dedo indicador e olhava de lado para Allen, vendo sua reação, mesmo quando fingia encarar sua xícara de chá que já estava na metade.

O assunto despertou interesse em Allen, mas não queria comentar sobre o sonho. Ainda tinha que refletir sobre aquilo.

"É, hehe...Mais ou menos isso, digamos. Não consegui dormir muito bem. E você Rinali, dormiu bem essa noite?" Um sorriso forçado e uma tentativa de mudança de assunto, Allen disfarçava muito mal, e Rinali sabia disso.

"Não mude de assunto, Allen! Você nunca se atrasa. Fiquei preocupada achando que algo tinha acontecido..." Rinali foi abaixando o rosto para esconder as bochechas rosas.

"Hmm, Ri-...Rinali?" Allen não gostava de deixar os outros tristes ou preocupados por sua causa. Ele estava ali a propósito deles, nada mais. Akumas e humanos. E aqueles humanos eram sua família. Allen entendia e agradecia no fundo a preocupação de Rinali, mas não gostaria de vê-la triste às suas custas.

"Não se preocupe, Rinali. Nada demais aconteceu, deve ter sido que com a soneca que eu tinha tirado ontem à tarde, acabei perdendo o sono de noite. Hehehehe..." Afagava a nuca, e forçava mais uma vez uma risada, dessa vez mais leve para o contentamento da bela Rinali. Ela levantou o rosto e respondeu com um sorriso. Somente o riso do garoto já a acalmava.

"Já escolheu o que vai pedir?" Uma garçonete se punha ao lado do exorcista de cabelos brancos, para atendê-lo. Ele apontava para a maioria das coisas no cardápio e a moça só olhava de volta não acreditando que ele fosse capaz de comer metade. Rinali se distraía com a cena enquanto Allen tentava convencer a garçonete que ele era capaz de comer tudo. A garçonete saiu da mesa meio ressabiada e agora só restava a Allen esperar pela comida. "_Finalmente!!!"_ Quase chorava de felicidade enquanto sonhava com a futura refeição.

"O pesquisador irá nos encontrar na estação. Devemos desembarcar por volta das dez da noite em Toulouse." Rinali falava há mais de 5 minutos mas só agora Allen percebia que a boca dela se movia. Estava faminto e ficando um pouco zonzo já pela falta de comida. Rinali prosseguia, falando sobre como chegariam em Camarès mas isso agora não importava muito a Allen, ainda mais depois de avistar a comida chegando. Em menos de quinze minutos, Allen havia devastado todo e qualquer resquício de comida na mesa. Rinali só assistia com certo medo. Tinha se acostumado com a glutonice de Allen mas ainda sim, era um espetáculo à parte. Allen limpava o canto da boca com o guardanapo enquanto sustentava um sorriso de satisfação. Os dois bateram papo por alguns minutos, e Allen, logo em seguida se retirava para esticar as pernas pelo trem. Passando pela cabine que dividia com os outros exorcistas, quase se esqueceu que Kanda ainda devia estar por perto. Olhou pela fresta da porta corrida, assim notando que não tinha ninguém a não ser um corpo no chão. _"Um corpo no chão..."_

"..." O suor começava a rolar pela testa, suas mãos começaram a tremer e engolindo em seco, puxou a porta. Agaixou-se, abaixando uma mão para conferir se o corpo ainda tinha pulso.

"AAAAAH!!" A cabeça se moveu para o lado e levantou tentando conferir quem era.

"Ah, Allen, é você, meu amigo." Lavi dizia arqueando os lábios que estavam cortados com uma pequena trilha de sangue do lado. Allen olhava apavorado enquanto a mão de Lavi fazia caminho para seu ombro.

"P-preciso perguntar o que houve?" Allen não queria saber muito, imaginando o tinha se passado. Lavi se apoiou no outro para levantar, e ainda conseguia rir.

"Aliás, como você foi parar do lado de fora do trem? Você é retardado?" Allen completava.

"Hehe, lembra daquelas garotas de antes?" Allen confirmou com a cabeça."Então, três daquelas belezuras me levaram para passear numa das cabines e elas na verdade queriam me vender produtos de beleza. Disseram que pela minha pele, eu era vaidoso e me cuidava. Minha cútis é bela. Passa a mão aqui nesse rostinho de neném, Allen." Allen segurava o rosto entre os dedos, pensando na idiotice do amigo enquanto Lavi pegava a mão dele para passar na bochecha querendo comprovar o que dizia. Allen deu um tapa na mão e fez uma cara séria.

"Mas ...isso não explica o por que de você ficar surfando na janela" Allen concluiu.

"É, mas espera. Daí elas começaram a querer passar cremes e borrifar coisas em mim, pós estranhos, uma queria tirar minha blusa. Gostei da idéia de início, mas ela colocou algo no meu braço. Era tipo um mel, dae puxou, DOEU PRA CARAMBA! Próxima coisa que eu fiz foi sair pela janela de emergência escapando pelo bem da minha preciosa vida." Lavi agora virava sorridente para Allen, mesmo com o sangue já seco na boca.

"Vou até o banheiro me lavar" Foi assoviando todo o caminho. Allen já imaginava que Lavi não tinha tendências suicidas, só era louco. O garoto agora ponderava se dormiria ou não, já que esse era seu intuito desde o começo após aquela refeição farta. Estava sonolento, isso sem dúvida alguma e como não tinha dormido bem a noite passada, acabou optando por se encostar no assento. Encontrou ali o casaco que havia abandonado antes da fuga, aproveitando para fazer um travesseiro com ele. Em poucos segundos já estava dormindo.

* * *

Kanda não havia saciado sua sede com Lavi,e agora estava mais entediado que nunca. Pensou em ir para o topo do trem, observar o pôr-do-sol, mas o vento gelado da tarde não era acolhedor o bastante para motivá-lo. Fez o caminho de volta para a cabine. Lá, encontrou Lavi jogado num canto e Allen deitado no outro. Rinali ficaria em uma outra cabine a pedidos de Komui. Kanda imaginava se Komui achava que os três eram doentes o bastante para encostar em Rinali. Imaginava que talvez Lavi, ou até mesmo o Moyashi, mas não ele. Sentou-se ao lado de Lavi, que babava no encosto do assento. Analisando pela cara dos dois, seria até bom tirar um cochilo, já que o ruivo estava apagado ao lado, "_Desmaiado de cansaço depois da surra, provavelmente_." Pensou. Colocou mugen de lado e apoiou o cotovelo em um dos descansos de braço. Aproveitou que pelo menos Lavi demoraria para acordar para poder amolá-lo. Em pouco tempo dormia. O sol já tinha se posto e as estrelas começavam a aparecer uma a uma no céu sem nuvens. A noite prometia ser fria.

* * *

Abriu os olhos para ver que Lavi não estava mais a seu lado babando. Passou a mão no rosto, como se fosse reflexo, para ver se tinha algo escrito. Nada. Seu cabelo também não estava trançado. Tinha baixado a guarda por mais de duas horas, o que não fazia muito sentido já que estava acostumado a falta de sono por dias. Notou só segundos mais tarde que Allen ainda dormia no assento. Pelo rosto do exorcista, tinha sido ele a vítima. Kanda se levantou e pegou Mugen. Cutucou o corpo inerte com a bainha da espada. O corpo só se virou pro lado, resmungando algo como " Mais cinco minutos... não, o martelo não, eu levanto..." e voltava a rolar na improvisada cama. Kanda rolou os olhos o murmúrio e cutucou com mais força, ganhando do menor um grunhido.

"Aii, mas que porcaria é ESSA?!" Allen gritava.

"Não se pode dormir por aqui é?" Allen rodava de volta para a posição conchinha, só que agora de costas para um irritado Kanda.

"O jantar foi servido." Nunca viu alguém reagir tão rapidamente. Ainda letárgico, agindo por instinto, Allen coçou os olhos com a manga da blusa, levantando com uma cara inocente dessa vez. O jeito esquizofrênico do rapaz fez Kanda ponderar sobre a verdadeira face de Allen Walker, mas também tinha fome então preferiu não avisar o garoto sobre a brincadeira do ruivo. Colocou Mugen de lado e foi para o restaurante, Allen seguindo logo atrás.

Allen seguia Kanda cegamente, e este ainda planejava ir para o restaurante. Allen bocejava atrás. Kanda esperou Allen acompanhar seu passo, avistando um banheiro logo a frente no longo corredor. Luminárias iluminavam uma porção pequena do corredor, ficando parcialmente iluminado. Allen agora estava lado-a-lado de Kanda. O jovem moreno observava de lado até se aproximarem do banheiro.

"Se eu fosse você, ia se limpar antes."

"Isso foi uma indireta para me chamar de sujo?" Allen perguntou num tom irritadiço.

"Foi direto o bastante." Kanda disse e continuou andando. Allen apertou os punhos, mas ficou curioso com a implicação espontânea. Parou e voltou alguns passos até o banheiro.

* * *

Lavi e Rinali estavam papeando, enquanto Kanda jantava. O garoto até preferia não jantar se soubesse antes que teria que suportar os dois do lado fofocando que nem duas comadres. Eles conversavam entusiasmados sobre o trio de donzelas da parte da tarde.

"Não é, Yuu?" Lavi só o chamava pelo nome por saber que o garoto tinha aversão a intimidade. Kanda alertou.

"Não me chame de Yuu."

"Ah, deixa de ser frio comigo, Yu..." Escutou-se uma batida por baixo da mesa e Lavi cerrou os olhos. Kanda continuou sem jantar.

"Ai, meus amiguinhos..." falou como se estivesse engasgado, cerrando as pálpebras com força. Rinali olhava perplexa para a cena, envergonhada um pouco, mas preparada para uma reação mais bruta, pois o humor de Kanda não era dos melhores.

Allen chegava na mesa agora, com a face vermelha de tanto esfregar com sabão para tirar o bigode e os chifres na testa. Parou alguns metros atrás de Lavi até que este recuperasse o fôlego e notasse a presença sombria atrás dele.

"Laviiii" Cantava Allen. O ruivo fugiu sem ao menos olhar para trás, correndo o mais depressa que podia, ainda que estivesse mancando. Allen perseguiria o rapaz mais tarde. O horário da refeição era por demais sagrado para ser adiado por assuntos de menor importância. Allen queria agradecer a Kanda pelo aviso, mas ele já tinha feito menção para se retirar. O rosto de Allen perdeu um pouco da animação que tinha e Rinali notou a diferença.

"Por que você não disse para ele ficar?" Roubou de Allen a atenção, que agora estava sentado, ombros largados, o rosto encarando o prato vazio, mas olhos ostensivos, grudados em Rinali.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Kanda. Você se preocupa com ele" Rinali concluiu feliz.

"O quê?!" Allen quase protestou, mas disse, inocentemente.

"... Não é isso. É que..." O garoto hesitava. Rinali colava os cotovelos na mesa e grudava as bochechas nas mãos." Continue."

"É... talvez eu me preocupe..." Allen confessou com um suspiro de derrota. Depois de alguns sorrisos, Allen já estava ficando assustado com Rinali. Ela podia ser igualzinha ao irmão às vezes.

Rinali achava ótimo que os dois finalmente estavam começando a se entender, ainda sim, sentindo uma pitada de inveja por não ser ela que estava na mesma situação com Allen. Ele, sempre tão altruísta. Sempre pensando nos outros. A garota às vezes sentia pontadas de inveja por não ter a atenção completa do exorcista, mas já ficava agradecida de ter uma fração dela.

"_Preocupado até com o Kanda. Que fofo_." Pensava. Allen já estava mais do que sem graça, até que, salvo pelo gongo, aparece o jantar. Allen desliga do mundo por uns minutos. Rinali o havia esperado para poderem conversar um pouco antes de voltarem para a cabine.

"Tente conversar com ele." Rinali sugeriu. Allen fez um sinal de escárnio como se fosse isso fosse algo impossível de acontecer.

"Estamos falando do Kanda. K-A-N-D-A! De JEITO NENHUM. Nem morto." Allen reforçava.

"Mas por que você está preocupado com ele?" Rinali questionou.

"Eu... Não sei bem. Foi só um pressentimento que eu tive. Ele parecia... hmm..." Allen abaixava o rosto. Mudou a expressão para um sorriso e disse acanhado.

"Hehe, eu devia tá delirando. Bom, vou voltar pra cabine." Despediu-se e virou, tranfosmardo o riso numa expressão séria enquanto estava de costas. " _Ele parecia triste_." Continuou andando até a cabine só para encontrar Lavi cochilando e Kanda olhando pela janela. Tentou pelo menos iniciar uma conversa.

"Kanda, o que você queria comigo hoje mais cedo?" Perguntou.

"Com você? Não quero nada de um moyashi imprestável que nem você." Falou e virou o rosto novamente para a paisagem, com o queixo apoiado sobre a mão. Allen cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes."_É realmente inútil se preocupar com alguém como Kanda Yuu"_

"Então por que não queria me deixar ir embora aquela hora?" Allen continuava.Lavi fingia dormir nesse momento mas Kanda já tinha percebido a farsa do ruivo.

"Que hora?" Kanda se fazia de desentendido. Allen estava no seu limite.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando" Abaixou o tom da voz olhando para Lavi.

"Tche." Não acrescentou nada. Allen, já furioso, preferiu engolir o ódio já que viu o amigo ruivo sorrindo. E sabia que aquilo não era sonho. Sentou-se ao lado de Lavi.

"Ok. E ISSO" Deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Lavi, fazendo ele dar um grito e parar de atuar.

"É pela brincadeira divertida de hoje mais cedo." Lavi viu que Allen também não tinha senso de humor. Kanda continuava a observar a lua, já alta no céu. Em pouco tempo estariam em Toulouse.

* * *

Desembarcaram na estação de Toulouse, encontrando à espera, Tohma.

" Senhor Tohma, há quanto tempo!" Allen foi receptivo. Assim que reconheceu o pesquisador, foi o cumprimentando ainda há alguns metros de distância, andando em sua direção com a maleta carregada pela inocência que agora estava coberta pela luva.

"Senhor Walker" disse com olhos sorrindo. A bandagem ainda descrevia um sorriso pelo relevo.

"Senhor Kanda" Cumprimentou todos e foi apresentado a Lavi. Pararam antes em um hotel só para moças. Komui havia exigido que a querida irmã ficasse num hotel só para mulheres. Após isso, logo os encaminhou a um hotel onde deveriam passar a noite. O hotel do lado de fora, era um prédio de pedras escuras, com um ar simples. Algumas trepadeiras enraizadas nas paredes. Por dentro todas letras da descrição de uma pensão barata mas com seu charme de bordel. A iluminação era pouca, uma luz vermelha vinha dos cantos, e a pensão tinha um bar logo ao lado da entrada, que incluía meretrizes vagando de freguês à freguês, sem disntinção de hóspedes e bêbados. Do lado de fora, não se escutava o burburinho que o interior carregava. Kanda franziu a sobrancelha, imaginando que Komui havia pedido para economizarem nas despesas. Agora havia entendido o porque de deixarem Rinali num hotel mais cômodo. Komui estava levando o "lixo" pra fora enquanto mantinha a irmã a salvo no alto da prateleira. Kanda fez uma nota mental para agradecer do seu jeito peculiar depois que a missão acabasse. Tohma ia ao balcão fazer os preparativos, enquanto os meninos ficavam à mercê das prostitutas que lançavam olhares lascivos à cada um deles. Uma delas, alta, morena de olhos verdes, com seios fartos, caminhou até Kanda e com sua echarpe que combinava com seus olhos esmeralda, laçou o pescoço do jovem se aproximando até tocar o nariz do outro, que não recuou nem evitou a aproximação. Continuou com a face impassiva de sempre. O decote profundo agora era quase esfregado na face de Kanda. Allen assistia a cena, pasmo. Mas mesmo assim não falou nada. Um ardor na garganta mais parecia deixá-lo mudo. A prostituta não o beijou, mas fez uma proposta para Kanda em seu ouvido. Lavi já estava rodeado de mulheres e duas se mostravam interessadas na aparência pura de Allen. Mas nenhuma era tão audaciosa quanto a que rodeava Kanda Yuu. Lavi havia notado uma certa faísca de ódio tomar os olhos de Allen. Ele só riu diante da cena e voltou para as garotas. Tohma suspirava ao notar que nenhum dos garotos tinha percebido que ele já tinha em mãos as chaves dos quartos.

"Errh..." Tohma tossia de leve. Allen e Kanda se viraram enquanto Lavi se esbaldava com duas no colo e fazia as garotas rirem.

"As chaves do quarto, senhores." Tohma balançava entre os dedos. Allen olhou para Tohma e depois para Kanda.

"Pode ficar com uma chave de quarto Ka..." Lavi o interrompeu rapidamente.

" Tohma, vou ficar no seu quarto hoje eihn! Esses dois aí vão assustar minhas amiguinhas aqui, já que ambos roncam horrores" As meninas riam e os dois negavam num uníssono.

"NÃO RONCO!!!" Antes que dêssem conta, Tohma já havia levado uma das chaves e pegado a mala de Lavi, deixando Kanda com a outra chave. Allen pensava se realmente estavam ali a trabalho.A garota que ainda continuava se roçando em Kanda perguntava se eles podiam aproveitar e usar o quarto, ignorando o garoto do lado. Kanda olhou para o lado e sorriu sadicamente, enquanto Allen fingia que não ouvia nada. Uma das garotas, de pele clara e olhos mel, cabelos cacheados e loiros se aproximava de Allen com certa dificuldade.Usava um vestido curto bege, mas com um agasalho por cima, embora fino.

"O-oi!" Falou baixinho, como se estivesse envergonhada. Allen achou a garota simpática e bonita. Nunca havia visto olhos tão azuis. Ao olhar para o lado, Kanda já havia partido com a garota. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar, mas logo uma mão dócil encontrou seu rosto.

"Ninguém nunca te disse que você carrega tristeza demais nesses lindos olhos?" A menina, que não passava dos catorze anos de idade, disse. Allen deixou uma lágrima escapar do espelho de seus olhos, caindo na quente palma da garota.

"Ah, me desculpe! Me desculpe!" A garota afastava as mãos e cobria o rosto. Allen apenas sorriu e limpou o rosto.

"Obrigado. Muito obrigado, senhorita...?" A menina descobriu a face e gaguejou.

"Bru...Brunne."

"Muito obrigado, senhorita Brunne. Estava precisando disso." Brunne corou com o lindo sorriso do garoto. Allen achava que o sorriso dela não deixava a desejar perto de um anjo. Começaram a conversar, embora o ambiente fosse vulgar, não deram muita importância aos bêbados e prostitutas que passeavam de um canto pro outro. Kanda assistia a cena por trás de uma espessa cortina de misangas, nos fundos, coberto pelas sombras. Não apreciava muito o que via.

"Venha até aqui, querido" Kanda seguia a morena, mesmo que preferisse continuar ali. Desapareceram atrás de uma porta.

Lavi encontrou com Allen na beira da escadaria, conversando com o ser angelical. Invejava um pouco o menino, por encontrar alguém tão molestável.

"Ué, não ia se divertir com as garotas?" Allen disse, curioso.

"Descobri que elas não faziam muito meu tipo, se é que você me entende, hehehe." Coçava a cabeça frustrado.

"Vou para a cama ver se esqueço esse dia. Não vai fazer falta como Bookman mesmo" Lavi subiu as escadas num ritmo lento e desanimador. A pequena Brunne ria disfarçadamente. Allen também não conseguiu conter o riso. Um bêbado no canto do bar chamou a pequena Brunne pelo nome, e ela virou para Allen.

"Me desculpe, mas tenho que retornar ao trabalho. Foi um prazer, senhor...?"

" Ah. Me desculpe. Esqueci de me apresentar. Allen Walker."

" Bonito nome." Fez uma curta reverência e se dirigiu ao homem. Allen aproveitou para ir se deitar, mas lembrou que não estava com as chaves, e ainda segurava a maleta. Amaldiçoou algumas vezes por ter que procurar por Kanda. Sentou-se no bar e dois sujeitos meio suspeitos ofereceram uma bebida ao garoto. Recusou devido a traumas de sua infância. Lembrava de Cross correndo atrás dele com aquele enorme martelo assassino.

"Ehehe, não, muito obrigado, mas eu passo."

"Ah, que isso garoto. É nessa idade que devemos começar com os prazeres da vida. Além do mais, você parece que precisa mais do que eu. Levou um pé na bunda da petit Brunne, foi? Não sabia que ela era cruel assim com rapazes." Allen tremeu um pouco com a conclusão do homem, que aparentava ter cinquenta anos, e dentes a menos, enquanto o outro completava.

"Naah, esse aí tem mais cara de chifre." Allen ficou meio paralisado e irritado com os dois homens tentando concluir a vida dele em menos de duas frases de conversa.

"Não levei pé-na-bunda nem chifre de ninguém!!!" Pegou o copo de um e virou, sem dó nem piedade. Quase ficou sem ar quando acabou com o copo.

"AHA, esse é dos nossos, Louis!" Exclamava o bêbado do lado esquerdo.

"Eu senti isso na primeira vez que o vi, Sergie" Quase se debulhava em prantos de emoção.

Allen queria beber algo para amaciar aquela bebida amarga.

"Mas isso me custou meu conhaque, Louis" Agora o "Sergie" também se encontrava em prantos.

O menino só assistia a cena dos dois, enquanto almejava algo para amenizar o gosto da bebida.

"Encontramos um dos nossos, Sergie. Isso já vale a pena." Batia com força nas costas de Allen, parabenizando por entrar no seleto grupo. Allen não sabia se vomitava tudo ou se deixava levar.

"Mais uma, por nossa conta, amigo." Encorajava Louis.

"Ah, acho que já foi o suficiente para mim." Allen disse, satisfeito.

"Que pena. Nunca vai conquistar respeito de ninguém se não beber feito um homem. Saiba disso, garoto" Louise dizia e Sergie concordava com acenos com a cabeça. Allen ponderou sobre a palavra respeito.

"Se é pela amizade, mais uma não mata, não é? Desce mais UMA!" Allen se forçava, surrando o balcão. Os outros dois riam e pediam mais uma pelo novo companheiro. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Kanda saiu das cortinas após quarenta minutos de ter deixado o salão principal. Vasculhou o local em busca do pequeno exorcista. Escutou algo que prendeu sua atenção. Dois bêbados gritavam e berravam um nome familiar na extremidade do bar.

"AQUELE JOVEM, GRANDE WALKER!" Gritou Louis.

"Digno, aquele rapaz. São poucos os da espécie." Complementou Sergie, pensativo. Kanda se dirigiu aos homens de meia idade.

"Vocês viram Allen Walker?" Indagou aos dois.

"Vimos! Ele dizia: Continue andando. E não olhe pra trás! Ele começou a andar, subiu as escadas...E continuou andando!AHAHAHA... Grande rapaz. Não, grande HOMEM!" Corrigia Sergie.

"É, mas achamos que ele foi parar no andar de cima." Louis mudou o aspecto por um momento para um homem totalmente sóbrio.

"Mas ele deve estar com alguma rapariga, HAHAHA" ria escandalosamente e mostrava a falta de alguns dentes.

"Sem dúvidas, caro Louis, HAHAHAHA" Kanda , depois do susto, via que ainda sim não passavam de bêbados. Agradeceu e seguiu para o segundo andar.

O ambiente só tinha uma luminária, mas se tratava de um longo corredor, assim, não restando muito espaço para o exorcista de cabelos brancos se esconder. Viu um corpo quase que jogado na porta de um quarto, e concluíu que o garoto teria dormido esperando pela volta dele. Quando Kanda chegou mais perto, percebeu que o Allen encontrava-se desmaiado na porta do quarto. Deu um leve chute para ver se reagia. Nada.

"Tche. Moyashi inútil." Pegou a Mugen e a empurrou contra o rosto de Allen, que deslizou até encontrar com o encosto da porta.

"AAAiii, carambaaaA!" Allen dizia enquanto o outro olhava sem abaixar a cabeça. Allen continuou resmungando

"Não é ASSIM que ze acordam uma spessoas, seu ANIMAL!" Kanda podia notar tropeços na fala. Se agaixou para analisar mais de perto.

"Você...Você está ...BÊBADO?" Sentiu o bafo de conhaque o alcançando.

"Argh, Moyashi idiota, você deixou aqueles velhos te embebedarem?!" Kanda estava ficando zangado. Allen o repreendeu fazendo bico. Mas Kanda o puxou com um braço, abrindo a porta com a chave. Fechou a porta com o pé, enquanto equilibrava Allen nos braços. Viu que Allen não conseguia ficar em pé enquanto tentava responder.

"Eu... EU NÃO!!!Não...eles... Não, ELES SÃO MEUS AMIGOS!!! GRANDE LOUIS, GRANDE SERGIE, GUARDAREI VOCÊ EM MEUS CORAÇÕES!" Allen virava a cabeça, tentando alcançar aos amigos que ainda bebiam no bar, e por milagre, responderam com um

" CONTINUE ANDANDO, RAPAZ! TORCEMOS POR VOCÊ!" Kanda já estava mais do que puto, e só podia dizer.

"Tche, bêbados."

"Eu bebi por que QUIZ, NINGUÉM ME OBRIGOU A NADAs!" Allen concluiu. Tentou ficar de pé sem o apoio de Kanda. Apontou com o dedo indicador para o mais velho e falou:

"Olham... vozê não pode falar absolutamente NADA DE MIM!OK!" Lágrimas ameaçavam cair, ao se formarem no canto dos olhos do adolescente.

"Vozê voi praquele lugar com aguela mulher." Allen se esforçava ao máximo para manter a compostura de um verdadeiro bêbado, segurando o visível choro.

"Não penzava que VOZÊ, de TODAS AS PEZOAS, iria fazer isso! ESSA COISA! Um ABSURDOOOO!" Allen levantava as mãos e as balançava, ameaçando cair. Kanda só olhava. Aproveitou para avaliar o quarto. O quarto pequeno, não era à prova de som, e o que havia restado do florido papel de parede lilás, cobria até alguns buracos da parede. Além das duas camas, só havia uma mesa, sem cadeiras. Um vaso de flor murchas adornava o espaço vazio. O único banheiro do segundo andar da pensão, ficava no final do corredor.

Quando Kanda percebeu que Allen havia perdido o equilíbrio total do corpo, empurrou o garoto com uma mão, fazendo-o cair de costas, como uma pluma sobre a cama.

"AWw, seu GROSSO! você não faz esse tipo ..tipo hicde coisa com um companherÔÔ. E, ELES não me FORÇARAM, juroEAM!" Allen fez um sinal que era para ser um de promessa, mas até os dedos estavam confusos.

"O teto roda." Disse, após mergulhar a cabeça no travesseiro. Kanda só observava Allen de longe, enquanto tirava seu casaco e as botas. Allen sentiu o peso da cama aumentando, afundando aos poucos perto de seus joelhos. Kanda subia por cima dele, e sentindo o corpo quente escalando até encontrar seu rosto. Allen ficou mais vermelho do que já estava, mas não mais somente pelo efeito da bebida. Imaginava se Kanda conseguia notar que a vermelhidão não apenas da bebida. Depois que se deu conta que o absurdo de tudo não era aquilo, e sim, Kanda, escalando seu corpo. Tentou levantar, mas Kanda o prendeu com as duas mãos.

"O que ...QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?" Allen conseguiu acordar do esturpor por um minuto devido a dose de adrenalina. Kanda se aoproxima do corpo de Allen que começava a demonstrar relutância.

"Ontem... Por que você me seguiu até o quarto?" Kanda impos.

"E...Eu...NÃO SEI, eu NÃO SEI, TÁ BOM?! Agora me solta!" Allen respondeu pensando que era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Kanda preferiu tentar outro modo de persuasão.

"Você ficou com raiva que eu fiz algo daquele nível?" Kanda perguntou, num tom mais leve de voz. Sem se dar conta, as lágrimas já começavam a cair do rosto do garoto preso.

"SIM!" Allen exclamava ao mesmo tempo que tentava chutar Kanda para se libertar. Mas ele já havia prensado suas pernas. Um desejo insano de se aproximar mais ainda do moreno o atiçava cada vez mais, mas não queria perder o controle.

"Você ...não esperava algo como aquilo de mim, porque... sou um homem diferente dos outros par você, por acaso?" Allen tremia assustado com os olhos de Kanda tão próximos. Parecia que seria engolido a qualquer momento.

"SIM! VOCÊ É!" Allen chorava e se debatia, tentando se desprender das mãos de Kanda. Estava tudo quente demais, o garoto não conseguia suportar o calor, a proximidade. Kanda encostou seus quadris nos de Allen e forçou um pouco, fazendo o garoto arquear as costas.

"Sou mesmo?" Kanda atiçava ainda mais.

"SIM! VOCÊ é um BABACA! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É!" Kanda arregalava os olhos surpreso, a boca meio aberta se tornou em poucos segundos um sinal de sadismo. Num momento, Allen conseguiu livrar uma das mãos, socando Kanda de raspão. Kanda manteve o rosto de lado por um tempo. Depois expos sua face novamente. Sentia o gosto de sangue nos lábios. Umedeceu-os e prendeu mais uma vez Allen, que estava hipnotizado. Se aproximou mais do garoto, fazendo com que seus músculos ficassem tensos. Allen não pôde respirar por alguns segundos.

"Você está com ciúmes, moyashi?" Sussurou com sua voz rouca no ouvido de Allen. O menino arregalava os olhos de susto e medo. Depois, entragava-se novamente às lágrimas, que na verdade, nunca cessaram de cair.

"NÃO, não, ... Claro que não, óbvio que não,... não fale besteiras" dizia, já derrotado, com um sorriso triste. Allen soluçava. Aos poucos, Kanda soltou Allen de sua prisão. Sentou-se na cama por um tempo e depois foi para cama ao lado. Allen permanecia com os punhos na mesma posição, encarando o teto, olhos do tamanho de pires, molhados e cansados, rosto vermelho. Sentiu uma vontade de vomitar, levantando rapidamente a cabeça.

"Opa, opa...merda" Disse antes de ficar tonto demais. Kanda antes, só analisava da cama.

Allen tentou se levantar, desmaiando logo em seguida. Não se ouvia barulho ou reclamação. Por um momento, tudo estava calmo.

No quarto ao lado, Lavi socava o travesseiro, tentando esconder a frustração. Mas por um minuto, pode respirar aliviado. O corpo não havia chegado ao chão.

* * *

Uma cabeça não deveria doer tanto. Não daquele jeito. O raiar do sol era como veneno para Allen Walker. Até abrir os olhos tinha sido uma tarefa árdua naquela manhã. Nunca os raios de sol pareceram tão nocivos.

"Mas...o que..." Allen tentava recobrar a memória, mas só flashs apareciam em sua mente. Brunne, Louis e Sergie, a bela de olhos esmeralda e... Kanda. Allen olhou para o lado, mas tinha um pressentimento que o dizia que Kanda não estaria na cama ao lado. Estava certo. Allen suspirou tanto de alívio, quanto de frustração. Queria se lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas também queria se esconder do outro pelo resto da vida. E por não saber o porque dessa sensação, ficava mais aflito. Allen tentou se levantar, com os dois cotovelos como base na cama. Parecia que um tijolo tinha se instalado no lugar do cérebro. Olhou por debaixo das cobertas. Usava só... a coberta. Ficou roxo. Para piorar a situação, Kanda tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Allen se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e ficou por lá, pensando em algum plano.

"Não é como se fosse algo que eu nunca vi na vida" Kanda quebrou o silêncio para o desconforto de Allen. Walker descobriu apenas a cabeça, deixando-a em forma de manto, com uma cara furiosa e ainda roxo de vergonha.

"VOCÊ ABUSOU DE MIM!" Acusava.

"Não fiz nada demais." Kanda parecia tranquilo com a acusação.

"COMO eu fui ficar assim?" Allen se indagava, voltando com a cabeça para debaixo das cobertas, mas falou alto demais.

" Te dei banho." Kanda completou. A alma do pobre Walker estava agora à caminho do céu. Perdeu a fala. Garganta seca. Olhos sem vida.

"Mas como você não parava de correr e de me bater, te joguei na cama desse jeito mesmo." Kanda lembrava do garoto se debatendo contra ele e que recusava a tomar um banho gelado. Fechou os olhos, ficando irritado.

"E depois correu pelado pelo corredor." Kanda se divertia por um momento.

"Não se preocupe. Só eu vi a cena." Já era o bastante para Allen pular da janela mais próxima de ponta. Allen queria perguntar mais, mas cada hora que desejava isso, Kanda vinha com um detalhe desagradável da noite passada. Aos poucos, foi se lembrando de que após um longo discurso sobre os ensinamentos de Mana para Sergie e Louis, havia subido as escadas e sentado na porta de algum quarto, esperando por Kanda. Devia ter dormido nessa hora. Não se lembrava muito depois disso. Uma batida na porta interrompia os pensamentos de Allen.

"Está aberta" Kanda disse. A porta se abriu lentamente para revelar uma bela criatura loira e tímida que anunciava o café-da-manhã. Allen reconheceu a voz de Brunne, sorrindo com a visita.

"SENHORITA BRUNNE!" Revelava o rosto debaixo da coberta, cumprimentando a garota. Kanda, reparando a felicidade de Allen ao vê-la, conteve sua expressão de desgosto.

" Allen! Bom dia para o senhor. É bom revê-lo." Dizia corada.

"Como temos convidados especiais, os donos resolveram dar um café-da-manhã hoje para todos os hóspedes. Espero encontrar vocês na mesa do café. Até." Brunne foi curta. Tinha notado o olhar grosseiro de Kanda, mesmo esse de lado para ela, fora da visão de Walker. Allen agora se enroscava na coberta, andando com certo esforço até sua maleta para pegar uma muda de roupas. O quarto não tinha biombo mas Allen, mesmo após ser visto, se sentia mais desconfortável ainda de se trocar na frente de Kanda.

"Não me interessa o que você tem aí, moyashi!" Kanda deitou-se na cama e pegou um livro. Allen ficou nervoso, um pouco triste. Parecia que o samurai não tinha realmente o menor interesse nele. _" E DESDE QUANDO ISSO IMPORTA!" _Allen discutia consigo mesmo. Mas sentia no fundo que Kanda não falava completamente a verdade. Só não sabia o porque. Allen já tinha deixado de lado a coberta. O corpo nu contra a luz da janela. Allen estava de costas para Kanda, que observava, emudecido, pelo canto das páginas do livro que outrora pareceram muito mais interessantes. Ao terminar de se vestir, Kanda já tinha saído do quarto, em passos leves. Allen seguiu para o salão sem matutar muito sobre.

* * *

Allen descia as escadas para encontrar com os demais no café-da-manhã. A luz do sol que adentrava pelas janelas antes camufladas, davam um aspecto mais comum ao lugar. Ninguém imaginaria que à noite aquela pensão se transfomava em um bordel. Parecia que o lugar tinha se transformado da noite para o dia. Allen reconheceu algumas das moças que limpavam o salão como umas das garotas de ontem. Todas o cumprimentaram, parando suas tarefas e colocando uma pose mais saliente .

"Oi rapazinho!" Uma voluptuosa morena piscava para Allen enquanto manuseava uma vassoura.

" Gracinha" A outra de cabelos castanhos escuros mandava um beijinho. Elas logo se ajuntavam em grupo e começavam a soltar risadinhas. Allen achava o mundo das mulheres muito estranho. Passando do salão principal, parou sobre uma porta , de onde analisava o outro cômodo. Uma gigante mesa posta com todos os tipos de iguarias possíveis aguardavam Allen. Seu estômago , porém, não estava no melhor dos seus dias. Mas Allen não podia negar comida assim. Um braço contornou seu ombro direito enquanto recebia um tapinha no direito. Todos os ocupantes da mesa o cumprimentavam, menos Kanda.

"Não é uma maravilha, companheiro?" Dizia Sergie animado. Louis concordava.

"Por que não se senta, Walker? É por conta da casa. Comida de graça não se nega." Allen aparentava um certo entusiasmo, mesmo com pontadas horríveis na cabeça e uma tontura que não parecia sumir.

"Vocês são hóspedes aqui também?" Louis e Sergie se entreolharam. Riram juntos.

"HAHAHA, você sempre bem humorado, rapaz! Somos os donos desse pardieiro." Sergie se sentiu na obrigação de esclarecer. Louis concordava com um dedão levantado."_Esses... dois...?"_ O garoto ficou por alguns minutos chocado, mas se sentou na mesa ao lado de Lavi. Allen resolveu ignorar o caso e entrou em modo de consumo.

"ALLEN WALKER!" Louis berrava de um canto da mesa. O garoto parou com a boca cheia, como se congelasse a imagem.

"Garoto, imagino que sua noite foi divertida. Escutei seus berros e gemidos por um bom tempo." Sergie admirava que Allen tinha se tornado um homem. Pelo menos era isso que pensava.

"ERR...O que vocês ouviram?" Roubava uma discreta olhada de Kanda, que estava no lado oposto da mesa sem dizer uma palavra.

"Ah, gritos, berros, risadas, choros. Você fez eu me lembrar da juventude. Ah, bons tempos aqueles, não é, Louis?" Sergie comentava.

"É verdade. No meu caso, era uma por noite. HAHAHA" Piscava para Allen o saudoso Louis. Como sempre, escandaloso. Allen só podia rir constrangido. Brunne tinha ficado cabisbaixa. Na mesa só estavam outras duas pessoas desconhecidas e a dama de olhos verdes. Allen a encarou por alguns segundos.

"Creio que já conhece Agatha." Louis concluiu. Allen questionou com o olhar expressivo.

"Olá, garotinho." A mulher dizia segurando meio pão. Depois olhava para Kanda com o mesmo olhar provocante da noite passada, mas ele não estava interessado. Allen ignorou os olhares e voltou a comer. Não passaram nem dois minutos para que percebe-se que havia algo de errado. Sentiu vontade de botar pra fora tudo que tinha comido. Pediu licença da mesa suando frio e correu em direção ao banheiro. Lavi viu se Kanda mudava sua atitude impassiva. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver que não tinha o menor efeito.

"Acho melhor ajudar meu amigo." Pediu licença e seguiu Allen.

Saindo do banheiro, Allen deu de cara com Lavi, que segurava um copo com alguma bebida estranha.

"Toma. Isso ajuda que é uma beleza!" Ofereceu o copo pro garoto. Allen recusou de primeira, achando que aquilo era outra bebida que nem as de ontem.

"Ah, isso aqui é pra curar sua ressaca. Tem um gosto meio forte, mas ajuda." Lavi garantiu. Imaginava que ele já tinha passado por essa situação algumas vezes.

"Hmm... ok." Allen agarrou o copo com os dedos e bebeu tudo numa só golada.

"AAAH... que troço horrível! Quer me matar?" Colocava a língua para fora e fechava os olhos, tentando esquecer aquele gosto.

"É pra compensar a noite de ontem eihn garanhão." Lavi piscava para Allen. Ele não entendia bem o porque da piscada mas corou assim mesmo. Ficou curioso se Lavi sabia de algum detalhe da noite passada.

"Hmm.. err... Lavi?"

"O que?"

"Err... O que você escutou exatamente ontem à noite?" Lavi sorriu com a pergunta.

"Haha, seu safadinho, como se você não soubesse!" Allen abaixou a cabeça.

"..."

"Você NÃO SABE?!" Lavi falava alto.

" Hehehe.Não." Abaixava a cabeça novamente.

"Tô brincando. Nem escutei nada. Capotei na cama depois que entrei no quarto." Lavi confortava Allen.

"Ahh..." Allen ainda sim queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Um certo sentimento de culpa e de vergonha cobria o menino por não ter idéia do que havia ocorrido após ter dormido.Talvez se lembrasse mais tarde. Ou talvez não. Preferiu esquecer esses detalhes por enquanto. Quando retornou a sala do café-da-manhã, só duas pessoas restavam na mesa. Kanda e Agatha. Assim que Agatha viu Allen aparecendo pela porta, acariciou a bochecha de Kanda, e depois mordiscou sua orelha. Kanda se indagava o porque daquilo até ver Allen assistindo a tudo. Segurou a mão da mulher e a afastou por uns segundos.

"Não estou aqui para brincadeiras. Mas farei como me pede." Respondeu a prévia pergunta da morena.

"Jura?!! Sabia que você não iria me decepcionar." Beijou o rosto de Kanda em agradecimento. A atrevida mulher saiu da sala, apressada. Kanda nunca deixaria alguém se aproximar assim. Allen ao ver a cena, sentia mais do que ódio por Kanda Yuu. Sentia repulsa. Mas ao perceber que conseguia sentir tanto ódio de alguém, ficou mortificado consigo mesmo. Não odiava Kanda. Mas odiava que ele o repelia tanto. O rejeitava tanto. Mais que todos os outros. Nem sentia o desconforto mais da ressaca. Deu meia volta e sumiu. Kanda fechou a boca antes que a voz saísse. O Moyashi já estava longe.

* * *

Os garotos se despediam das pessoas do hotel. Louis e Sergie choramingavam tendo que deixar um dos "seus" ir embora. Os jovens da noite passada também acenavam para Lavi com feições tristes. Allen havia reparado que tanto Brunne quanto Agatha não estavam presentes na despedida.

"Ah, esperem um momento, as meninas já devem estar descendo." Disse Louis para Tohma. Algo estava acontecendo e só Allen não sabia. Logo, as duas que estavam desaparecidas apareciam de malas prontas, Brunne esbaforida e rosa. Com um vestido amarelo rodado e um chapéu repleto de rendas, branco. Agatha usava um corpete preto com uma saia vinho, detalhes em preto e canutilhos traçando flores. O decote em v profundo como esperado.

"Estamos prontas, rapazes." Agatha dizia. Allen se indagava _" Prontas pra que?"_ Decidiu dar voz ao pensamento.

"Humm... Do que você está falando?" Questionou Allen.

" Seus amigos não lhe avisaram? Vamos para Camarès também." Agatha sorriu para Allen. O garoto ficou sem palavras.

"Seus amigos concordaram em nos dar uma carona até a casa de meus pais. Brunne vai para encontrar um velho amigo. Não é, Brunne?" Cutucou a menina encabulada.

"Si-Sim. Não o vejo há... muito tempo. E não queria perder a oportunidade de vê-lo." Sorriu ainda acanhada. Allen ainda estava digerindo a informação.

"Bom, então, vamos seguir caminho, donzelas!" Lavi contornava os braços nos ombros das moças, Agatha dando uma cotovelada em seu estômago, e Brunne fugindo do contato.

"Hmmpf, moleque safado." Dizia Agatha. _"Para acompanhantes, elas são bem difíceis." _Lavi conclui em pensamento. Abraçava sua barriga, o golpe tinha sido forte embora não parecesse. Allen acenava para os dois bebês chorões que ficavam na porta da pensão, acenando e berrando o nome do novo amigo. Allen acenava também, tinha apreciado a companhia dos dois. O garoto de cabelos brancos imaginava se Rinali iria apreciar as novas companhias femininas.

Após encontrarem com Rinali no hotel, e acharem a carruagem que os levariam, Allen viu que não tinha muito que se preocupar. As meninas tinham se dado muito bem. Melhor do que esperavam. Conversaram a viagem inteira. Cinco longas horas. Allen tentava persuadir Tohma ou Lavi a jogar pôquer com ele. Nenhum aceitava por saberem de sua fama. Ignorou ou tentou ao menos ignorar Kanda até o final da viagem. Não que este o dêsse muita atenção. Agatha, porém, aceitou o desafio de Allen, jogando com o garoto e convencendo as outras duas a jogarem. Jogaram e perderam. Perderam apenas pelo fato de Allen ser um dos maiores trapaceiros que existia.

"Ahaha, eu não as culpo. Vocês jogaram muito bem. Mas não tinha COMO ganhar." Dizia Allen, confiante. Agatha, pelo pouco tempo que haviam conversado, se notava que era do tipo pavio curto. A moça o desafiou novamente.

"E Rinali me disse que você era humilde. HAHAHA, vamos lá, pirralho, manda as cartas pra mamãe aqui." Allen ficou envergonhado com o que ela tinha dito. E Rinali roxa, claro. Lavi e Agatha caíam na gargalhada, enquanto Rinali e Allen gritavam com os dois e faziam uma algazarra. Tohma ria da situação e Kanda se sentia um tanto irritado pelo desnecessário barulho. Rinali aproveitava para dar um soquinho em Agatha, enquanto isso, Brunne ria discretamente no canto da carruagem. Depois soltou um suspiro e olhou para a vista lá fora. Encostou os braços na janela e observou mais atentamente o céu. " Saudades, mon ami..." Sorriu. Não o mesmo sorriso angelical de antes. Uma borboleta acompanhava a carruagem. Avistou-a. O estranho sorriso de antes, agora mais explícito que nunca. Inaudíveis palavras foram soletradas pelos suaves lábios.

"Olá."

* * *

Uma camisa entreaberta e uma calça desabotoada. O esbelto homem de cachos negros se espreguiçava de pé, perante a linda vista do hotel.

"Que belo dia para uma festa!" Acendia um cigarro, sorridente. O loiro, continuava na cama, totalmente esgotado.

"Mas já chegaram?" Bocejava.

"Estão chegando. Vamos fazer uma esplendorosa recepção, ok?" Sorria para o outro que afundava a cabeça nos travesseiros. O moreno aproveitava para aprofundar o sorriso, agora maligno.

"Vamos fazer uma festa. Sejam bem-vindos, exorcistas." A pequena borboleta púrpura, num suave movimento, pousou em sua mão. No mesmo instante, fora inteiramente esmigalhada pela constrição rápida e vigorosa do punho cerrado.

Fim do capítulo dois.

* * *

Ai, que trabalho deu esse capítulo. --...fanks to RIC, muchacho q deu sua visão macha de tudo, se não o Allen agora seria uma verdadeira moça. E...não faço a menor idéia de quantos capítulos pretendo fazer. Só que irei DEFINITIVAMENTE completar essa fic. Tanto pelo o amor que tenho pelo pairing quanto pelo meu ódio de deixar coisas inacabadas ;D.Embora deixe a maioria das vezes..COUGH...obrigado pelas reviews -. Tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível.Até a próxima  


	3. oi

Oi pessoas. Sei que desapareci por um tempo e sei que deixei essa fic na mão e vocês também, mas gostaria de saber se vocês ainda estão interessados na continuidade dessa fic ou não. Estou elaborando um novo capítulo e pretendo postá-lo daqui uns dias. Me desculpem a demora, mas com o atraso do mangá, acabei perdendo um pouco do entusiasmo, hehehe. bom, espero que vocês não tenham abandonado essa fic como eu :D obrigada por todas as reviews.


End file.
